My one and only one
by xNJx
Summary: Ou quand Tony et Loki font une liste des endroits où ils ont fait l'amour / FROSTIRON / M / PWP HUMOR /
1. Chapter 1

**My one and only one :**

...

Il s'agissait d'une de ces soirées où la Tour Stark était habitée d'une tranquillité rare(et d'une équipe de super-héros crevés). Loki et Tony nichaient à leur étage(le magicien avait rejoint l'équipe des Vengeurs lorsque sa relation avec l'Homme de Fer avait été rendue publique). Depuis, Fury, qui avait moins de mal en le croisant dans les couloirs, ne cessait de vanter ses mérites. Il est vrai que Loki les ridiculisait pendant les combats, tant il était doué. A chaque fois que Fury leur faisait la remarque, Tony se contentait de dire que Loki était doué pour un tas d'autres trucs, en fait. Et quelqu'un lui foutait souvent un coup de pied sous la table.

« Tony, je te parle ! » fit la voix de Loki, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Oui mon chou, je suis tout ouïe. »

« Je fais une liste des endroits où on a fait l'amour, »

Tony explosa de rire. « Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Des collègues ont inventé ce jeu à la pause, au bureau. Et ont doit faire une liste. Donc, je t'écoute. »

…

 _ **(Au lit)**_

Tony et Loki revenaient d'un dîner au restaurant vraiment génial pendant lequel ils avaient parlé, blagué, écouté les histoires de l'un, les histoires de l'autre tranquillement. Et bien mangé, aussi. Quand ils étaient rentrés à la Tour, Loki avait chuchoté à l'oreille du playboy qu'il avait intérêt de venir le rejoindre très vite dans la chambre.

Tony avait dénoué sa cravate tout en observant Loki se mordre la lèvre. Le brun était allongé sur le lit, ses cheveux éparpillés de part et d'autre de sa tête. Tony déboutonnait tranquillement sa chemise quand Loki l'attrapa violemment par celle ci. Le playboy fut plaqué au matelas moelleux et Loki s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Ce qui était bandant. Très très bandant. Et Loki le sentit que c'était bandant, si bien qu'il appuyait sur la bosse de son amant en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Tony prends moi. »

Et leurs corps nus bougeaient en rythme juste après.

« Plus profond, » criait Loki, en le chevauchant toujours plus férocement.

Tony couchait avec une bête sauvage. Enfin, toute pensée rationnelle fut balayée par l'orgasme le plus incroyable qu'il ait eu. De toute façon, avec Loki, chaque orgasme était plus incroyable que le précédent.

…

 _ **(Sous la douche)**_

Loki se levait souvent en premier dans le couple. Alors il préparait le déjeuner, discutait avec JARVIS, et, en attendant que son Tony n'émerge du sommeil, allait prendre une douche. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui son Iron Man avait décidé de le rejoindre sous la douche, et d'avoir une séance de sexe matinal.

Loki embrassait ses épaules tandis que le playboy allait et venait en lui. Puis Loki sentit l'orgasme jaillir, le serrer, le tenir, puis le laisser là en mille morceaux avec son amant haletant et gémissant.

…

 _ **(La salle de réunion des Avengers)**_

« Je t'avais dit que partir plus tôt ça ne servait à rien. On est en avance maintenant. »

Loki lui tira la langue de façon taquine. « Ca changera de d'habitude. Et puis, » ajouta le brun en s'approchant de Tony, « ça nous laisse du temps pour... ». Il laissa sa phrase en suspens volontairement. Tony sourit.

« Tu es tellement dévergondé. »

« Punis moi alors, » fit Loki en le tirant par la cravate.

Natasha avait trouvé Clint en PLS devant la salle de réunion, et pendant la fameuse réunion, tout le monde évitait le regard de Tony et Loki -ils savaient tous, Clint n'était jamais discret niveau commérage. Enfin, Fury n'était pas au courant, et il était assis à l'endroit où ils l'avaient fait. Erm. Donc. Et du coup, Clint évitait de croiser surtout le regard de Loki. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire « je suis bien content de moi putain ».

L'archer comprenait mieux quand Tony parlait de sa souplesse _légendaire._

…

 _ **(Dans l'Audi A8)**_

Tony au volant était un autre homme. Il conduisait, épousait plutôt sa voiture. Sa magnifique voiture. Loki le regardait être concentré sur sa voiture, tandis que les gens se retournaient sur le passage de l'engin sportif. Tous savaient qu'il s'agissait de Tony Stark et de son copain le dieu, mais impossible d'en être sûr avec ces foutues vitres teintées. L'Audi s'arrêta au feu rouge et Loki glissa sa main sur sa cuisse, puis dans son pantalon, attrapant sa queue dans son boxer.

Tony lui lança un regard sur le côté.

« Bordel Lo, j'vais te baiser sur le tableau de bord si tu continues... »

Bien sûr, Loki continua. Il voulait, lui, que Tony tienne parole. Mais le feu passa au vert et l'Audi redémarra. Le génie s'arrêta à nouveau, un peu plus loin, sur un parking et Loki fut si bien baisé qu'il se dit que cette voiture y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Le luxe, sans doute.

…

 _ **(Sur le bureau, à Stark Industries.)**_

Tony aurait normalement dû le rejoindre à midi pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Mais le milliardaire n'avait pas été au rendez vous. Peu importe. Loki s'était rendu sur le lieu de travail de son amant pour en savoir un peu plus. C'était tellement grand et impressionnant. Tony avait vraiment crée quelque chose d'incroyable.

Loki salua Happy et, après avoir demandé l'accès, se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony. Il ne toqua pas et trouva le génie occupé avec une pile de dossiers. Des dossiers qui avaient l'air compliqués à vue d'oeil. Le playboy releva la tête et vit Loki.

« Tiens, salut bébé. Je suis désolé j'ai un tas de- »

« Je sais, » l'interrompit Loki.

Il s'approcha de Tony et l'embrassa. Il poussa les dossiers d'un revers de bras, débarrassant le bureau, et s'installa sur celui ci, les jambes de chaque côté de Tony.

« Viens par là, c'est l'heure de la pause, » susurra t-il.

Tony ne résista pas. Vraiment, vous auriez cru qu'il allait résister ?

…

 _ **(Contre un mur**_ )

Loki l'avait appelé plusieurs fois pour venir manger, mais ce Midgardien n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, se terrant dans son atelier pour des heures et des heures. Loki avait maugrée* et était descendu en trombe à l'atelier. La musique de Tony était encore poussée à fond, si bien que le génie ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Le brun l'avait attrapé par les épaules et plaqué au mur le plus proche.

« Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Tony sourit et l'embrassa, ses mains collées sur le cul parfait du dieu.

« Si tu crois t'en sortir ainsi-ahh »

Tony venait de prendre sa queue dans sa main, et il commençait déjà à le branler. Bientôt, Loki se retrouva plaqué au mur, la tête appuyé contre le mur froid tandis que Tony s'activait à s'excuser dans son dos, accentuait bien ses coups de butoir et sorte à toucher cet endroit incroyable qui faisait gémir Loki si fort.

Vous reprendrez bien du dessert, tout de même ?

…

 _ **(Dans le quinjet)**_

Ils étaient partis pour une mission très longue et avaient donc sorti le quinjet de luxe. Enfin, c'est comme ça que l'appelle l'équipe. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un quinjet traditionnel, sauf qu'il y avait un étage « supérieur » accessible par une échelle et qui menait à des couchettes plus ou moins confortable.

Bruce pilotait pour la nuit tout en discutant avec Natasha -qui aimait surtout s'assurer que personne ne s'endormait au volant.

Tony s'était faufilé aux côtés de Loki, et ce dernier avait du se pousser parce que bon, les couchettes étaient faites pour une personne, à la base.

« Je vous préviens. On dort. On ferme ses yeux, on garde ses mains dans ses poches, et on dort. » avait marmonné Clint, à l'autre bout de l'espace couchette. Il avait d'ailleurs prit la couchette la plus éloignée, tandis que Steve, juste derrière eux, ronflait déjà doucement.

Faut dire que c'était lui qui avait fait le plus gros du taf aujourd'hui. Avec Loki, bien sûr. Mais Loki se crevait moins facilement.

Ca avait ses avantages.

Si si. Vraiment.

Loki sentit une main entre ses cuisses, titiller sa queue et la voix de son amant murmurer : « J'ai envie de toi. »

Loki avait souri dans l'obscurité. Merde Clint, merde Steve et puis Thor ronflait tellement fort que personne allait l'entendre crier. Quoi que.

Tony avait glissé au dessus de lui et avait retiré la combinaison compliquée de Loki. Il l'avait préparé doucement, avec ses doigts, lui arrachant des gémissements, des soupirs de plaisir, puis avec sa langue, et dieu sait que Loki aimait ça. Il mordait sa main pour ne pas hurler d'extase.

Puis le génie lui avait fait l'amour et tous deux étaient restés silencieux. Enfin. Les plus silencieux possible.

Sauf que Clint et Steve essayaient à nouveau d'éviter leurs regards le lendemain -Loki et son sourire satisfait donc. Et Thor qui déclarait qu'il avait dormi comme un bébé et que cette invention des couchettes était géniale.

…

« Quoi c'est tout ? Tu me déçois. » bouda Loki en dessinant un mini Iron Man sur sa liste.

Tony lui embrassa l'épaule.

« Tu peux rajouter sur le canapé parce que j'ai l'intention de te prendre maintenant. »

« ON FINI LA LISTE DEJA ! » s'écria Loki, alors que Tony avait déjà les mains dans son bas de pyjama.

« Maiiiiiiis- »

« La liste, ensuite le sexe. »

Tony soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, euh, alors. Ah oui. Tu peux ajouter... »

…

The end,

 _My one and only one,_ by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark.

…

Ouais je sais, c'est horrible de couper ainsi, non ? Non ? Bon. Euuuuh, je sais pas si je ferai de suite. Je pense pas. Si ? Non ? Bon. Si vous avez des idées, pourquoi pas. Sinon, voici la fiiiiiiiiiiin. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous embrasse ! (bientôt les vacaaaances -même si je vais les passer à réviser pour mes exams de Janvier, haha -et à écrire, aussi)

Angie

*c'est pas une faute, c'est le verbe qui se conjugue comme ça


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partie 2 :**_

 _NDA : Bon, apparemment, ce truc WTF que j'avais pas l'intention de publier au départ a plu. Donc,euh, tant mieux. Et merci pour vos propositions. Du coup, elles sont toutes là ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et merci d'avoir participé à ma connerie(oui bien que j'en tiens une couche là quand même x)) Je vous embrasse,_

 _Angie._

…

 _ **(Sous le bureau)**_

Tony n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait son interlocuteur -en l'occurrence un type fortuné, très fortuné qui voulait lui proposer un gros contrat pour je-ne-sais-pas-quoi. Mais, allez, rigolez pas. Tony ne pouvait pas se concentrer parce que Loki était à quatre pattes sous son bureau et jouait avec sa braguette. Et Tony, il savait, il en était même sûr, sûr et certain. Loki allait le faire. Il hésiterait pas une seule _putain_ de seconde.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser dans son boxer et sortir sa queue qu'il comprit. Oh putain ! Loki allait le faire. Mais genre, VRAIMENT le faire. Et comment Tony était censé réagir.

Bon. Déjà, faire style qu'il écoutait le type -même si il s'en battait royalement les couilles, en fait. Ce dont il avait envie était de faire sortir Loki de là et le baiser sur ce bureau jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et encore, peut être qu'il en voudrait encore arrivé à ce stade.

Tony serra les dents lorsque sa _silver tongue_ à lui lécha son gland comme s'il s'agissait de la gourmandise la plus luxueuse et appétissante qu'il lui eut été donnée de goûter. Déguster. Oui, déguster était plus approprié.

Oh putain. La bouche de Loki venait juste de s'enrouler autour de son membre, et ses mains étaient sur ses cuisses.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive et se sentit vibrer dans la bouche de son foutu d'amant.

Le type lui expliquait je ne sais pas quoi et PUTAIN il se doutait même pas que Tony avait les jambes qui tremblait parce que la bouche de son amant le suçait expertise.

Tony jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas et aperçut la paire d'yeux verts incroyables qui le fit bander encore plus fort. Et puis, mince quoi, la vision de Loki avec sa queue dans la bouche.

 _Je vais jouir, je vais même jouir très fort._

Tony scella ses lèvres. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour les garder si bien scellées, mais il sentait les gouttes de sueur glisser lentement sur sa nuque, dans son dos. Il étira ses jambes pour tenter de se détendre un peu, mais, merde, ça donnait plus d'accès à Loki qui l'engloutit plus encore.

Tony jouit en grognant silencieusement -comment il faisait, il savait pas ? Mais il se sentait si frustré.

« Pardon ? Vous disiez ? » s'interrompit l'homme.

Tony lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

Le génie baissa les yeux et aperçut Loki avec un grand sourire se lécher les lèvres. Il sourit.

Ce type était dingue. Mais _dieu_ ce qu'il l'aimait.

…

 _ **(le jacuzzi)**_

Personne ne le savait mais Tony possédait un jacuzzi à son étage. En fait, il s'agissait d'une pièce à l'arrière de sa salle de bain personnelle. L'endroit était grand, très très grand -normal non?- et très bien aménagé. A l'intérieur de cette pièce trônait un jacuzzi incroyable. D'un blanc impeccable et d'une eau claire et chaude, il vous donnait juste envie de vous y réfugier pour vous détendre.

Loki connaissait bien l'endroit et, lorsque Tony s'absentait pendant trop longtemps et qu'il avait envie de se détendre, il s'y attardait. Ah, les avantages de sortir avec le milliardaire Tony Stark. Ils étaient nombreux, et, eh bien, fabuleux.

La plupart du temps, Loki se glissait dans le jacuzzi et diffusait une musique classique en fond -une des choses qu'il aimait le plus dans la culture Midgardienne. Certes, Tony préférait le « rock » mais la musique classique diffusait tellement plus d'émotions, selon lui. Parfois, Loki, les paupières closes, sentait l'eau remuer, signe que Tony venait de le rejoindre dans le jacuzzi.

« Bonne journée ? » demanda Loki.

La bouche de Tony glissait dans son cou et il attrapa le brun par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Loki sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ses mèches de cheveux collant à son front. La vapeur et l'eau chaude avaient un effet orgasmique sur sa position, et Loki sentait la queue de Tony appuyer contre son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » gémit Loki.

Tony ne se fit pas prier.

…

 _ **(Par terre)**_

Steve était agacé. Son portable ne fonctionnait plus. Enfin, sûrement qu'il fonctionnait mais le soldat n'arrivait pas à le mettre en marche. Stark lui avait pourtant expliqué de nombreuses fois, et là, Steve en avait réellement besoin.

Il emprunta l'ascenseur, essayant, durant la montée, de le faire fonctionner mais rien ne fit. Steve pénétra dans les appartements de Tony, mais ne le vit pas. Il emprunta un couloir menant à un bureau, ne trouva personne. Peut être que le génie travaillait aujourd'hui. Mais où était dans ce cas ? Ils étaient constamment fourrés ensemble.

Steve emprunta un autre couleur et se figea. Ou plutôt, son corps se paralysa.

Son visage prit une teinte rouge intéressante et ses yeux, écarquillés, semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

Tony et Loki étaient...

Ils baisaient au sol, en plein dans le couloir. En fait, Loki était allongé au sol, et Tony, au dessus de lui, effectuait des vas et viens en gémissant. Les jambes de Loki étaient verrouillées autour du bassin de l'Iron Man, et leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson.

« Je-je-PARDON ! » bégaya Steve avant de partir en courant. Son portable -l'objet qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici- tomba au sol.

Tony et Loki ne notifièrent même pas la présence -enfin, l'ex présence- du Captain et continuèrent leur danse sensuelle et sexuelle sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Loki avait la tête rejetée en arrière suite à l'orgasme incroyable qui avait balayé son corps, il repéra le portable et sourit : « Je crois que tu as du boulot, »

Mais Stark s'en foutait, sa bouche était déjà en train de le lécher à nouveau.

…

 _ **(L'ascenseur)**_

Tony savait que Loki aimait le piment, le goût du jeu, du dangereux. Peut être que lui aussi, il aimait cela. Et peut être, peut être, qui sait, que c'était cela qui le faisait bander si fort.

Loki l'avait plaqué contre le mur avec un immense miroir de l'ascenseur -en fait, tous les murs de cet ascenseur en avait, un miroir. Ca rendait l'endroit encore plus palpitant. Loki voyait en face lui le reflet de leurs corps emmêlés, tandis que l'entre jambe dur et parfait de Tony allait et venait en lui, de façon automatique.

« Bordel Lo, » jura Tony, en augmentant le rythme.

C'est à ce moment que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Darcy, son I-pod dans la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta plantée là, à regarder ces deux beaux spécimens -euh hommes- baiser sans honte devant elle.

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur descendit tranquillement, tandis que des gémissement plaintifs mais sensuels retentissaient toujours dans l'habitacle.

« Oh, Tony, oh, oui, là, là, vas-y, oui. » gémissait Loki, ses mains serrant les épaules fermes de son amant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et ce fut le livreur de sushis, son uniforme rouge et son petit sac remplis de sushis qui écarquilla les yeux et resta ainsi. Le jeune homme déposa finalement le sac par terre avant de s'enfuir en courant.

L'ascenseur remonta et, ça tombait bien, parce que Loki grimpa lui aussi.

Mais au septième ciel.

…

 _ **(Dans la cuisine) :**_

Bruce prenait toujours un thé au miel le matin avant d'aller travailler. Maintenant qu'il donnait des cours de physique au lycée de Peter c'était devenue sa petite habitude. Et puis, le thé c'est tellement bon. L'homme essuya ses lunettes sur sa chemise violette en sortant de l'ascenseur, sa petite sacoche de prof en cuir marron dans son autre main se balançant au rythme de sa démarche.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, insouciant, ne se doutant pas que...

Putain de bordel de merde !

« Nom de dieu, Tony, Loki ! » gronda t-il.

En effet, les interpellés étaient tranquillement appuyés contre le frigo, et, enfin, vous voyez. Tony tenait le frigo de part et d'autre, tandis que Loki le tenait par la taille, le dos entièrement appuyé contre le frigo gris métal. Une des jambes de Loki était scellée à la taille de Tony tandis que celui ci se mordait la lèvre et effectuant des mouvements à l'intérieur de son amant.

Bruce se retourna et les pria de sortir parce qu'il besoin de son thé au miel. Vous savez, pour BIEN COMMENCER LA JOURNEE HEIN. Quoi, non, non il ne se sentait pas devenir tout vert.

« Brucie, t'abuse, je -oh mon- je viens bientôt ! »

Bruce serra les dents et attrapa sa boîte de thé dans le placard avant de sortir en courant.

Avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment, Bruce put distinctement entendre :

« Oh Tony tu es si boooon, » de la part de Loki.

Bordel ces deux là, fallait vraiment faire quelque chose.

…

 _ **(Cabine d'essayage de chez Armani) :**_

« Comment tu trouves celui ci ? » demanda Tony en ouvrant la porte de la cabine d'essayage.

Enfin, ce fut plutôt Loki qui entra dans la cabine d'essayage.

Le costume en question était gris et noir, très très classe et bien taillé. Taillé pour aller à Tony, à la limite. Enfin, tout allait à Tony donc bon. Loki l'observait en se léchant les lèvres.

« Je le trouve très, très bien. » susurra Loki, en le plaquant au mur de la cabine d'essayage.

Tony sentit ses lèvres s'étirer par automatisme. Ce type était un tel pervers.

Pendant ce temps là, un homme attendait à l'extérieur qu'une cabine se libère et, en fait, il espérait que ce serait rapidement parce que...Parce que ça devenait gênant là. Il ne savait pas d'où ils émanaient, mais les gémissements qui retentissaient dans l'habitacle habillaient le silence. Le pire fut quand un deuxième homme se présenta dans l'attente d'une cabine.

Merde. En plus d'être gênant, il y avait la température qui grimpait.

…

 _ **(Chez Wade) :**_

« Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit venir récupérer les affaires de Wade, » soupira Loki, en détaillant l'appart miteux qui n'avait pas dû être nettoyé depuis des années.

Tony attrapa des fringues au pif et les fourra dans un sac troué.

« Parce que Peter est mon fils adoptif et qu'il m'a gentillement demandé, vu qu'il est débordé avec les cours, de venir récupérer deux trois affaires pour son petit ami, étant donné que celui ci vient dormir à la Tour ce soir. »

Loki sourit. « Dormir ? »

Tony sourit. « Arrête, j'ose même pas y penser. Comment je peux accepter que Peter sorte avec lui ? Je suis pas un bon père. »

Loki lui caressa la joue. « Tu es un bon père, Tony... » chuchota t-il, puis il le poussa sur le fauteuil et lui grimpa dessus, avant d'ajouter, « mais tu es aussi un très bon amant. »

Et Tony, en ressortant, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient baisé chez son « beau-fils » et qu'un cafard les avait matés.

…

 _ **(Sur le trône d'Odin.)**_

Tony était déjà venu à Asgard, mais il n'avait jamais vu La Salle Du Trône. Et elle était foutrement impressionnante. Mais vide. Et Tony avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait pas pourquoi.

Peut être parce qu'il était seul dans la salle la plus incroyable d'Asgard avec un foutu Dieu de la Malice qui était également son amant ?

Oh, merde.

Enfin, ce fut ce qu'il dit, - « Oh, merde! », donc- lorsque Loki le poussa sur le trône -qui en fait faisait très mal au cul- et le chevaucha.

« Alors mon Roi, » murmura Loki à son oreille. Et cela eut pour effet de le faire bander comme jamais.

…

« Loki, putain, on a baisé partout, alors est-ce que tu pourrais juste venir sur ma bite là qu'on en finisse ? » s'exclama Tony, tandis que Loki continuait toujours sa liste.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, appuya sur la bosse évidente du génie et se lécha les lèvres. Il attrapa sa liste.

« Bon, je me souviens aussi de Central Park- »

« Oh putain Central Park ! » s'esclaffa Tony, en y repensant.

Vous avez pas envie de savoir, je vous assure. Loki était vraiment, vraiment fou.

« Dans la ruelle sombre en face de la Tour, »

« Et on a même entendu des gens _dealer_ , c'était...bizarre... »

« Dans la cabane du jardin de chez Barton- »

« Putain, il nous tuerait si il savait, » explosa Tony.

Loki sourit. « La piscine. »

« Où personne n'est retourné depuis, » gloussa le génie.

« Les toilettes, et- »

Tony prit la liste des mains de Loki et le plaqua sur le fauteuil.

« Et le fauteuil, » gémit Loki, avant de se laisser totalement aller aux mains de son amant.

…

 _My one and only one, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

 _The end._

 _MERCI POUR VOS IDEES, JE VOUS ADORE !_

…


End file.
